(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame rate up-conversion (FRC) technique, particularly to a device and a method for adaptive blending motion compensation interpolation (MCI).
(b) Description of the Related Art
The frame rate up-conversion (FRC) technique is to increase the frame rate of a video source and has been applied in various fields, such as low-bit network video transmission for bandwidth-saving, converting a video source with a frame rate of 25 Hz into a higher frame rate for reducing frame juddering, and applying in hold-type liquid crystal displays (LCD) for avoiding frame blurring and achieving clear image quality.
Most of the frame rate up-conversion (FRC) techniques use motion estimation (ME) to calculate the motion vector of an object and perform motion compensation interpolation (MCI) to allocate the moving object in different frames. Most of the motion estimation techniques utilize blocks in calculation. One of main purposes of a motion estimation technique is to reduce block artifacts caused by block interpolation. The prior technique uses a method of blending adjacent blocks to reduce block artifacts but generally such a method cannot differentiate the correctness of the adjacent blocks. Although some methods select adjacent blocks based on the reciprocal of the sum of absolute difference (SAD), the calculation is too complicate to assure the correctness of the adjacent blocks.